The invention relates to a cabinet with a door, particularly a glass door, which is mounted on the body of the cabinet with hinges. Some parts of the hinges are attached to the door casement and have a locking mechanism for securing the hinge post and thereby the door.
Cabinets with hinged doors are known in the prior art. However, the known doors suffer from the disadvantage that they cannot be easily and quickly removed from their hinges and replaced with equal ease and speed.